The Notes That Were Never Told
by Hiroki909
Summary: Will Misaki have to search far for his piano player from earlier that day or will he find out that he's closer than he thinks


The notes that were never told

As Misaki walked in through tall standing doors covered in gold coloured ivy of a hotel, he sighed. Pondering on why he was here, Aikawa had asked him to come to the celebration party with Usagi so he wouldn't run off. As Misaki made his way over to the elevator his ears filled with the sound of piano notes. Being sidetracked Misaki wondered over to a crowd of people, standing in one of the side halls. Getting closer and closer Misaki's body temperature started to increase, the piece being played had a warm touch but a bold sound.

Standing behind the crowd of people Misaki stood on his tip toes to try and pear over their heads, but being small was a disadvantage and Misaki couldn't see over. A few minutes later after trying to see who was playing the crowd started to clap and cheer. Misaki anxious to see who was playing pushed through the crowd who were starting to leave. Pushing through the other side came to an empty piano.

Misaki looked down to the ground and turned to leave the hall. Looking over to the elevator which had a lot of people waiting to use it Misaki decided to go up the stairs. On his way up all that went through Misaki's mind was the sound of each note from the piano a while back.

Opening the door to the apartment, Misaki put down the bag off his shoulder and walked in closing the door behind him. Calling out for Usagi he unzipped his jumper and sat it on the end of the couch, plodding round the apartment there was no sign of Usagi. Misaki smiled peace for a while he thought as he lowered himself down on to the couch and leaned back, placing his hand behind his head.

While dosing off to sleep in silence Usagi walked in. noticing Misaki sleeping on the couch Usagi spilt of his shoes and coat, walking over to his silent lover, he placed a blanket off the back of the couch onto Misaki. While Usagi walked up to the apartment window Misaki slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand Misaki noticed Usagi at the window, and stood to walk over to him.

Usagi turned only to see Misaki behind him, smiling down at Misaki Usagi lifted his arms to Misaki's waist and pulled him closer to his body. Misaki blushed with surprise, slowly closing his eyes Misaki could smell the cigarettes and soap off Usagi. Wrapping his arms around Usagi's waist he, clenched his shirt tightly.

Usagi smiled and placed his warm hand on to Misaki's smooth brown hair, sliding his fingers through it Usagi lifted Misaki placing him over his shoulder. Misaki started to protest against Usagi, kicking him in the chest and slapping his back. Usagi smiled throwing Misaki on to the bed. Misaki quickly reached out for the duvet, but couldn't pull it up over his face in time to stop Usagi.

Usagi stretched out his arms holding him above Misaki and lowered his head. Sliding his tongue up Misaki's neck, Usagi moved his arms around Misaki's head holding his chest against it. Misaki could fell Usagi's heart beating loud and clear.

Resting from Usagi's inpatient love, Misaki muttered to Usagi if he could play the piano and could he play it for him. Usagi looked at Misaki and smiled replying that he would play for Misaki.

After coming back from the celebration party Usagi tugged at Misaki's wrist pulling him down the corridor to the hall where Misaki had heard someone playing the piano earlier. Letting go of Misaki's wrist Usagi rushed to the piano and sat down on the seat in front of the piano, and lifted the lid covering the keys. Usagi turned his head to Misaki and smiled, turning to face back to the piano keys he placed his fingers on the keys and started to play.

Misaki's eyes widened as the sound filled his ears. He noticed the sound from earlier the same bold but warm sound. Misaki watched Usagi's fingers running up and down the keys. As Misaki slowly wondered up to the piano he looked at Usagi's face and body movement, it flowed with the music.

Usagi ran his fingers up and down the key constantly, as he was about to push down one of the keys, two arms wrapped round his neck causing him to press his hands down on the keys. Usagi turned his head to the side to see Misaki resting his head on Usagi's left shoulder. As Usagi went to place his right hand on Misaki's head, tears rolled down his face and on to Usagi's shirt. Usagi reached up to Misaki's face and pushed his fringe back to look into Misaki's tearful eyes. Miskai looked back at Usagi and slowly reached out his hand to Usagi's tie. Unexpectedly Usagi was pulled to Misaki's lips.

As they stopped for air the hall door opened, causing Misaki to quickly let go of the tie and jump back. Aikawa peered in calling out that she had been looking for the both of them. Misaki instantly apologized and brushed past Usagi.

While walking down the corridor to the hotel apartment Usagi leaned down to Misaki's ear and whispered that he made a bold move pulling his tie. Misaki panicked trying to cover up his movement earlier started to Wave his hands about. Usagi gave him a blank look for a moment then carried on walking. For the rest of the time going back up to the apartment Misaki fiddled with his fingers, dripping a sweat wondering what Usagi would do to him later that night.

Aikawa departed them and left the two for the night. Misaki was really panicking as Usagi looked down at him with a smug grin on his face. Grabbing Misaki's hand and pulling him through the door, Misaki yelled and shouted protesting against Usagi once again. Leaving the corridor Usagi closed the door behind both him and Misaki with a dark look in his eyes.


End file.
